Zorroboro
by destructors.com
Summary: UA. Vies croisées, fiction et réalité. Quand les destins s'entrechoquent, qui sauver, qui abandonner?
1. Le roi misérable: defeated king

.

.

.

.

.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Est ce que ça doit vraiment finir comme ça ?

\- A toi d'en décider.

\- Sarutobi. Dis moi pourquoi.

\- Nous sommes tous fini.

* * *

_10 ans plus tôt._

\- Sarutobi, il est arrivé mais je crois…

\- Faites le entrer.

Le vieil homme leva le nez de ses papiers.

\- Un gamin ?

Effectivement. Un gamin se tenait devant lui. Il avait des chevaux couleur argent, en bataille, et un bandeau de pirate sur un œil.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, dit il à son homme de main. Appelle Minato. Et toi mon garçon, qu'est ce qui t'amène donc ici ?

\- Je voudrais du travail.

\- Du travail ? Approche. Tu ne serais pas un espion de ces bâtards de Suna par hasard ?

\- Parce que vous croyiez que je vous le dirais.

\- J'aime bien ta répartie ! Quel âge as tu ?

\- J'ai treize ans.

L'éclair jaune fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Sarutobi-sama ? Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Ne te fatigue pas en mots inutiles. Occupe toi de…quel est ton nom ?

\- Hatake. Kakashi Hatake.

\- Occupe toi de Kakashi.

Minato salua son patron et fit signe au nouveau de le suivre. Kakashi fit de même et tous deux s'éclipsèrent derrière un rideau. Sarutobi était plongé dans ses pensées. C'était plutôt inhabituel.

Minato avançait dans le couloir sombre de la vieille demeure. Kakashi le suivait à quelques mètres.

\- Dépêche toi un peu, Kakashi.

Ce dernier fit quelque foulées en trottinant pour le rattraper.

\- Pourquoi. Il fit une pause. Pourquoi avoir voulu rejoindre notre clan ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- A treize ans ? Déjà des raisons ? C'est drôle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte décorée d'étranges signes. Minato frappa deux coups.

\- Vas-y, entre. C'est pour ton contrat.

Kakashi tourna la poignée. La pièce était quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité et l'épaisse fumée qui stagnait partout n'aidait pas à distinguer grand-chose. Le petit Kakashi avança prudemment dans le flou. Soudain il sentit un souffle suspect.

\- Bou.

Kakashi sursauta et par réflexe il lança un coup de pied vrillé de la où il avait entendu le « bou » à la Mulan puis s'accroupit et faucha le vide. La lumière s'alluma et il fut un peu éblouit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un d'aussi petit.

Kakashi fronça son seul sourcil visible et dévisagea l'homme.

\- Danzo bling-bling, murmura Kakashi.

\- Quoi ? On se connaît ? C'est vrai que ta tête me revient un peu mais je ne sais pas d'où…

\- Où est le contrat ?

\- Tu es pressé ? Pff, les jeunes de nos…

\- Dépêche toi.

\- Attend. Tu me donnes des ordres ou je viens de rêver.

Kakashi s'approcha du bureau sans même prêter attention à l'autre qui s'énervait. Mais au moment ou il voulu s'emparer d'un stylo il se reçu le poing de Danzo bling-bling dans la gueule. Il fut projeté sur le sol.

\- Ici, la loi c'est moi. Si tu me manques encore de respect, je te butte, petite chiure. Il lui cracha à la figure.

Kakashi se releva et pris le stylo que lui tendait son supérieur. Il signa en bas de la feuille.

\- Tu ne lis pas ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il y a écrit dessus.

Kakashi se retourna et quitta la pièce. Minato fut surpris de voir ressortir le garçon le visage ensanglanté mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne desserra les dents. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup parler. Ici, c'était comme ça.

\- Voilà. Tu peux rester ici pour le moment, demain on part tôt, c'est mieux que tu restes sur place. Je viendrais te chercher. Sois près pour trois heures trente.

Kakashi acquiesça.

\- Et...tu ne devrais pas être aussi insolent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

\- Mais tu auras peut-être besoin de ça.

Minato lui tendis un petit paquet.

\- Un costume.

Kakashi eut un petit rictus et saisit le paquet.

\- Je dois dire merci ?

\- Je sais pas si tu auras encore souvent l'occasion de le dire alors profite en maintenant.

* * *

Kakashi pressa la gâchette. Les quelques survivants à moitié mort redressèrent la tête au son de la détonation.


	2. Bro

.

.

.

.

.

Sarutobi s'effondra sur le sol. Ses yeux qui depuis longtemps s'étaient détournés de ce monde étaient à présent totalement vides. Kakashi se sentit fléchir sous le poids de la culpabilité, culpabilité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le monde s'écoulait sous ses pieds ? Une main s'accrocha à son bras.

\- Tu n'es pas mort toi ?

\- Il faut que tu partes, vite ! lui cria Sasuke avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe et une dans le thorax. Son visage était livide. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Kakashi voulu le soulever et l'emporter avec lui mais son genou blessé le lâcha définitivement au moment où il se baissa. Il cracha du sang qui arriva directement dans la gueule de Sasuke.

\- Va t'en vite, putain !

Kakashi le regarda une dernière fois, lui glissa une arme dans la main et partit en clopinant. De toute façon il ne restait personne en état de nuire à qui que soit. Asuma était étendu à moitié dans un bassin, les carpes koi faisant des bulles à ses cotés. Minato gisait contre un mur, la tête éclatée. Shikamaru et sa bande de vaurien étaient tous KO. Au moment il quitta le pièce, il croisa le jeune Konohamaru. Ce dernier fixait le massacre, pétrifié. Des bruits de pas sourds se firent entendre. Effectivement il était temps de partir.

* * *

Itachi fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'arrêter. Il se colla au mur près de l'entrée et observa l'intérieur de la salle à l'aide d'un miroir. Il découvrit alors tous les corps étendus. Il chercha vite son frère mais ne le trouva pas.

\- On y va !

Le groupe se dispersa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils vérifièrent le pouls de chacun des corps mais ils étaient bel et bien devenus des cadavres.

\- Itachi, il est là !

Madara s'agenouilla près de Sasuke. Son pouls était faible mais il était vivant. Itachi accouru à coté d'eux.

\- Il est inconscient ?

\- Oui, il faut le transporter d'urgence.

\- Kisame ! Occupe toi de lui ! Madara, tu viens avec moi. Il manque quelqu'un qui devrait être là. Madara acquiesça. Nagato, Yahiko ! Avec nous.

Les quatre partirent à la poursuite du yakuza. Ils passèrent à coté d'un jeune garçon. Il avait l'air totalement déconnecté. Droguaient-ils les gamins ici ?

Kakashi courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais il se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Ce crétin de Kiba l'avait planté à plusieurs reprise alors qu'il se battait contre Asuma. Il approchait de la sortie quand il renversa des putes qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Il entendit à nouveau les pas. Le son devenait de plus en plus clair. Soudain il vit apparaître deux ombres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que deux hommes puis trois le tenaillèrent fermement.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, fit celui aux cheveux hérissons.

Il sentit un genou lui percuter le ventre, là ou il était blessé, et il s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur.


	3. P'tite vie pour un p'tit d'om

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance ? Les visages qui le zieutaient étaient flous. Après avoir reçu quelques baffes et un sceau d'il ne savait pas trop quoi en pleine figure il pu reconnaître que ces tortionnaires n'était autre qu'Itachi, son fidèle acolyte Kisame ainsi que Madara, alias Sonic le hérisson.

« Petite bande de bâtard…

\- Pas un mot de plus ! Ici c'est moi qui te dis quand tu peux parler ! Lui cracha Itachi.

\- Vous êtes tous pareilles…

\- On dirait que tu as du mal à comprendre ! En rajouta Kisame en le saisissant au cou.

\- Pourquoi a tu décimé ton propre clan ?

\- Vous me demander pourquoi je suis un homme libre ?

\- Tuer les autres n'a rien à voir avec liberté !

\- Effectivement, tu es bien placé pour parler.

…

…

…

…

« Naruto, ce scénario est vraiment à chier, change de job, tu es une merde. »

Sakura lui recolla son paquet de feuilles dans les mains alors que son âme s'évadait lentement de sa tête.

« Et tu es viré du projet. Non mais sérieux il n'y aucune cohérence, il n'y pas moyen ! Les personnages ne sont pas crédibles ! »

Alors que la jeune scripte continuait de traîner son scénario dans la boue à qui voulait bien l'écouter, Naruto avait déjà trouvé refuge dans la quatrième dimension de son cerveau. Alors comme ça, il n'avait aucun talent ? Son imagination était juste bonne à décorer la cuvette de ses toilettes ? Il est vrai que l'histoire d'un yakuza en quête de rédemption, une bande de flic ripoux, un indic infiltré et des tirades philosophiques n'avaient rien d'original, mais ça aurait pu faire un bon petit film à aller voir un dimanche soir, avant de déprimer en pensant qu'on devait retourner au boulot le lundi.

Il sortit de la pièce de réunion dépité et abattu et se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller se chercher un café, ou non peut être même d'aller chercher un café au parc de Shakujii, ou non peut être même mieux de se jeter sous un train, avec un café. Non, non, non ! Il ne devait pas avoir des pensées aussi négatives. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait recalé par Sakura, tout ça parce que ces histoires manquait de yaoi. Bien sur elle ne lui avait jamais explicité, mais il savait reconnaître son regard de fujoshi délaissé par la vie. Il aurait suffit qu'il rende le yakuza gay, que l'indic infiltré tombe amoureux de lui et qu'il trahisse son frère policier pour sauver son amant pour voir naître un drame digne de Roméo et Margarita, et une énorme flaque de sang où tout ce petit monde aurait joyeusement baigné.

« Naruto, où est ce que tu vas ! Feula la fleur de cerisier avec ses dents acérées de démon remonté des tréfonds des plus terribles abîmes de l'enfer.

\- Je…

\- Et pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux de calamar frit ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis ? Non mais en même temps, regarde moi la qualité de ce torchon, même un gamin de… »

Et c'était repartit… Il s'était bien garder de lui répondre quelque chose, de toute manière, elle ne l'écoutait jamais. Naruto, une suggestion pour la nouvelle série ? Ah non c'est vrai, désolé, on s'en fout. Quoi tu es le scénariste ? Ah c'est pas grave, on à déjà trouvé une super idée avec le type de la maintenance hier, au bar. Hein ? Tu dis quelque chose ? Vous...trouvez...toujours...mes idées...à chier ? Non c'est faux ! Regarde la dernière fois que tu as proposé de ne pas toucher à l'aménagement du studio, on étaient tous d'accord ! Même cette coquine de tortue en carton. C'est pour dire !

« Naruto, tu es tout rouge, de la fumée sort de tes oreilles et des flammes de ton nez, tu es sur que ça va ? "

Naruto voulu passer par la fenêtre ce disant que ce serait plus rapide pour mettre fin à cette situation, mais tout compte fait, il se ravisa pour les escaliers, il était quand même au premier étage.

Il erra toute l'après midi dans le parc de Shakujii sans but autre que celui de regarder les petits papillons voleter ici et là. Quand le soleil vint à décliner, il sentit la fraîcheur du soir envelopper ses épaules et le guider délicatement vers chez lui.

Est ce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée pourrie ? Oui sans aucun doute. Surtout que ça continuait. Il était à présent en panique totale, un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe, un homme derrière la gâchette plutôt très menaçant qui lui chuchotait des mots très doux comme, je cite : « grouille toi de trouver tes putains de clefs où je te fais exploser la tête avant même que tu n'ai pu dire maman une dernière fois » où encore, non on va s'arrêter là, après on tombe dans le scatophile.

« Je suis désolé, je...je ne les trouves pas…je…

\- Putain, pourquoi est qu'il faut toujours que je me coltine le dernier des...arg ! »

L'homme venait de tomber à genoux, crachant un bon litre de jus de raisin sur son vis à vis. Il avait une main posé au sol, celle qui tenait l'arme et l'autre sur le mur auquel il essayait de garder un appui. Naruto lui jeta un regard qui transpirait la peur. Son agresseur était blessé et perdait beaucoup de sang. C'était sa chance ! Dans un élan héroïque digne du plus grand des salary man, il écrasa sa main au sol. L'autre poussa un nouveau cri et desserra son emprise sur le pistolet. Naruto le ramassa et pointa l'arme dans sa direction.

Naruto se félicita mentalement pendant une seconde avant que la réalité ne se jette à ses pieds, l'implorant de lui accorder un peu d'attention. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Il aurait aimé être dans un de ces jeux où, lorsque qu'il faut faire un choix, on vous propose les réponses.

« Vous avez devant vous un homme près à vous tuez, mais êtes en position de force :

Carré : vous continuez de le menacer le temps d'alerter la police.

Rond : vous criez comme une pédale pour alerter les voisins.

Triangle : vous trouvez ça excitent de l'héberger chez vous et lui proposer votre aide.

Croix : vous ne savez pas quoi faire, comme d'habitude, et pensez que ce serait plus facile si vous étiez dans un jeu où l'on vous dit quoi faire.

Naruto sourit en imaginant que même un jeu pourrait se payer sa tête tellement il était minable. Encore perdu dans ses rêveries, il ne réagit pas quand l'homme fondit sur lui. Naruto tomba à la renverse et dans un mouvement désordonné, appuya sur la gâchette. Un troisième cri retenti dans la nuit froide de Tokyo. Naruto pouvait sentir tout le poids du corps inerte qui reposait à présent sur lui. Avait-il tué cet homme ? Avait-il tué un Homme ? Non, impossible...il y a un instant, il n'était encore qu'un simple salarié de Toei Animation, étouffant dans sa vie de petit scénariste sans reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait pas être à présent affublé du titre de meurtrier. Il ne le voulait pas ! Il préférait infiniment plus sa vie maussade à celle d'un assassin ! Ce n'était même pas comparable.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Il sentait encore un léger souffle chaud dans son cou et un cœur battre faiblement en rythme avec le sien. Il s'extirpa de dessous le corps, prit l'arme et tira dans la serrure de sa porte. Heureusement que le pistolet était équipé d'un silencieux, il aurait eu du mal a éviter le grabuge sinon. Il traîna l'homme à l'intérieur en le prenant précautionneusement sous les aisselles et entreprit de panser ses plaies. Il avait déjà vu dans plusieurs animes comment s'y prendre, le faire en réalité restait une autre paire de manche. Mais après tout se dit Naruto, je suis scénariste, c'est moi le maître de l'histoire !

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit son costume de magic doctor, sa trousse de secours, et un manuel de chirurgie. Il inspecta un instant son patient. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge vu son apparence générale. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun presque noir qui lui collait au visage à cause de la sueur et du sang. Il avait une balle dans le thorax, celle qu'il lui avait faite, et une autre dans la jambe. Tiens, ça lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, comme son dernier scénario.

Il préféra laisser ce détail de côté et se concentrer sur sa tâche.


End file.
